


The Golden Pizza Boy

by malikspayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, M/M, Pizza boy, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikspayne/pseuds/malikspayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's mission to seduce the pizza boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Pizza Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Larry fanfic so it won't be the best that you've ever read! I never seem to finish fanfics that I've started writing so I'm quite proud that I managed to finish this. Enjoy :) (Well, try to!)

“Shall we order in a few pizzas, lads?” Harry asked, trying to distract his friends from the fact that he was losing badly at Fifa.  


“Good idea Harold, I’m fuckin’ starving. Must be all of this winning!” Niall snickered.  


“Shut up, just because you’ve beat me a couple of times doesn’t mean you can boast about it all of the time.”  


“But Harry, you’ve lost every single game so far tonight. You’re awful!” Zayn laughed into Liam’s shoulder and Liam wrapped his arms around him and laughed with him. They were the most loved up couple Harry had ever seen.  


He threw his controller to the side and went to the phone to order the pizzas.

~  


40 minutes later the doorbell rang and Harry left the room where Niall and Liam were currently arguing over what the best Harry Potter movie was and grabbed the money for the pizzas.  


When he opened the door the loudest gasp slipped from his mouth and his eyes grew wide. Standing before him was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He had smooth, golden skin, the bluest of blue eyes, cheekbones sculpted by the gods and not to mention a smile that could make anyone weak at the knees.  


“Earth to curly haired boy, hello?” The boy was blushing slightly and waving his hand in front of Harry’s face. Harry snapped out of the long gaze he’d been holding.  


“I-I am so sorry, here is your money!” He was a bit flustered and he shoved his money into the boy’s hand. “T-thanks for the pizza!”  


“No problem Curly, bye!” He started walking down the steps and Harry noticed what an incredible body the boy had. His skinny jeans showed off his thick thighs and full bum and Harry found himself salivating a little bit. His underwear was straining so he rushed himself inside immediately.  


“Are you alright mate? You look a bit flushed.” Niall was standing in the hallway giving Harry a funny look.  


“Yeah, I’m good Niall. Yeah.” He let out a stifled breath and carried the pizzas to the living room.

~

That night when Harry was lying in his bed his thoughts of the golden-skinned boy came flooding back. He wanted to completely ruin him. He fantasied about shoving the boy on the bed and turn him into a whimpering, begging mess. He’d lick and bite his muscular thighs and tease him till he’d cry. Then he’d order him to get on his hands and knees and Harry would rim him till he came untouched over his stomach and the bed.  


Harry spurted over himself and was struggling to breathe. He’d never came so hard in his life. He needed to find this boy and fulfill his fantasy.  


~  


The next day he had a plan. He’d order pizza, pray to god that it was the boy who’d deliver it, seduce him and fuck that arse that is just asking to be fucked.  


He put on his tightest shirt and tightest jeans and styled his hair more than usual. He had to look good if he wanted to get this pizza boy.  


“Can I get a pepperoni pizza please? Yeah that’s it thank you.” Harry gave his address, put the phone down and awaited quietly in his living room. He was starting to feel a bit nervous. What if the boy is straight? What if he’s taken? What if it’s not even him that turns up?  


After half an hour of worry and trembling hands, the doorbell rang and Harry rose from his seat so fast he nearly got whiplash. He composed himself in the hallway and opened the door slowly. His heart sunk.  


It wasn’t him.  
Instead it was a middle-aged man with greasy hair and crooked teeth.  


“Here’s your pizza, Curly.” Harry winced at that word slightly and handed over his money.  


“Thanks.” He whispered and ran inside. He wasn’t even hungry. He was just pining for the boy. A lot. He left the pizza on the kitchen counter, curled up on the sofa and moped. He was angry at himself for caring so much about a boy he’d only seen for a couple of minutes but he wanted him. Needed him.

  
He wasn’t going to give up.

~

“Harry I’m sick of pizza, can we get an Indian instead?”  


“No, Niall. Pizza is great, amazing, delicious!” Harry let out a nervous laugh and walked over to the phone.  


“Is it just me or is Harry acting a bit strange?” Zayn whispered to Liam.  


“I thought that too, and he’s more dressed up. I wonder why?”  


Harry returned to his seat with a fake smile plastered over his face. Inside his stomach was churning. He kept fidgeting and biting his nails and the other boys were staring at him.  


“Seriously Harry, what’s wrong with you?”  


“N-nothing, I’m honestly fine guys.”  


“’Honestly’. Yeah.” Liam scoffed.  


They sat in silence until the doorbell went and Harry leapt out of his chair, grabbed the money and yanked the door open.  


There he was.  


Standing in his blue-eyed, feathery-haired glory.  


He was looking at Harry up and down, taking in his long torso, thin legs and bright green eyes.  


“Hi.” He whispered, voice a little gravely. Harry smiled and lifted the pizza boxes out of the boy’s hands and dropped them on purpose.  


“Oops.”  


“Here, let me-“ The boy started reaching for the boxes but Harry stopped him.  


“No.” His tone was a little rough, just how he wanted it to be. The boy rose immediately, the smile wiped from his face. Harry stepped closer to the boy, their faces just inches from each other. Harry relished in the fact that he was taller than the boy and he had a smug look on his face.  


“C-can I get the money please?”  


“You will once I’m done with you, pretty boy.”  


“Wh-“ before the boy could even finish, Harry had gripped the boy’s waist and shoved him against the wall in the porch.  


“Do you realise what you’ve done to me? Since the first time I saw you, I haven’t been able to get you off of my mind. Your blue eyes, your cheekbones, those thighs and fuck, that arse. I’ve wanked so many times to the thought of me absolutely wrecking you. Rimming the fuck out of you. Getting you into such a state that you’re incoherent and you can’t even remember your own fucking name. Do you want that, pretty boy? Do you want me to ruin you?”  


The boy let out a loud moan, thrusting his hips against Harry’s.  


“M-my name’s Louis, b-by the way.”  


“Louis. Such a pretty name.” Harry looked down to see an obvious bulge in Louis’ pants. “Fuck, you’re hard already. So desperate. I like it. Listen, my friends are here but it’s fine, I’ll give them the pizza and tell them I’m not feeling too well and they’ll be on their way. You can head on upstairs just now.”

~

Once the boys had left, Harry clambered up the stairs and rushed into his bedroom, only to see a naked Louis rutting against the bed sheets and letting out small whimpers.  


“Fuck, you started without me?” Harry ripped his clothes off and climbed onto the bed, flipping Louis over and taking in the beautiful sight. His face was already flushed, a thin layer of sweat covered his body and his cock was laying against his stomach streaking it with precum. “You’re gorgeous.”  


He climbed in between Louis’ legs and started kissing up the inside of his muscular thighs and biting them, leaving little bruises. Louis put his hand over his mouth whilst Harry was teasing him but he noticed.  


“Take your hand away, I want to hear your pretty moans.” Louis obeyed and gripped the sheets instead.  


Harry teased Louis like this for about 10 minutes, Louis was on the brink of sobbing. His thighs were covered in bite marks and bruises and the sight turned Harry on even more because he had caused that.  


“P-please Harry. Touch me.”  


“I will soon Louis, but first can you get on your hands and knees for me?” His arms and legs were shaking but he managed.  


Harry massaged Louis’ bum cheeks and spread them a little, admiring his puckered hole. “So, so pretty.”  


“Harry… please.” Harry smirked and leaned in and licked one stripe over Louis’ hole. The noises that Louis was making were going straight to Harry’s cock and he knew he would come soon so he had to get on with it. He paid lots of attention to Louis’ hole, giving it little kitten licks and then slowly fucking Louis with his tongue.  


Tears were streaming down Louis’ face and his body was trembling all over.  


“Fuck me please, Harry, just do it. Ruin me.”  


Harry flipped Louis over again and retrieved a condom and lube from his bedside table.  


“So have you been fucked by many boys before? I bet you have. Who could resist that arse?” Harry slicked up his fingers with lube and starting teasing Louis’ hole.  


“N-no, you’re my first.”  


“Fuck, really? Are you a sweet little virgin?” He started pushing one finger inside Louis, earning a small moan.  


“I’ve been with a few girls. N-not boys.” He fucked down onto Harry’s finger, “more, I need more!”  


“Alright pretty boy, so needy aren’t you?” He added a second finger into Louis’ tight hole, feeling his walls clench around him.  


“I’m s-so close, fuck.” Louis was panting and shaking and Harry had to get his cock in him right now. He put the condom on and slicked himself up and entered Louis slowly.  


“Tell me if I’m hurting you.” Harry put Louis’ legs over his shoulder and pushed all of the way in.  


“Fuck!” Harry took in the state that Louis was in. His mouth hanging open, breathless moans slipping out and his hair sticking to his forehead, he looked well and truly fucked. He started thrusting, slow at first so that he didn’t want to hurt Louis. “F-faster Harry, please!”  


Harry wanted to give Louis the most pleasure he could give, so he thrust faster and gripped Louis’ wrists and held them above him. Louis was close. Harry was close. The noise of moans and skin-on-skin filled the room and it finally became too much and Louis spurted all over his stomach and chest whilst letting out the most delicious moan Harry had ever heard. That brought Harry over the edge and came inside Louis.  


Their faces were inches apart, breathing in each other’s breaths. Harry leaned in and gave Louis a short but heated kiss and slumped down beside him. Louis curled into Harry's side and lay his head on his chest.  


“During my time as a pizza boy so many people have tried to seduce me. Middle-aged women, middle-aged men, girls and boys younger than me, but guess what? You're the only one that's been successful. You should count yourself lucky, Curly."

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Louis. He was definitely falling for the pizza boy.


End file.
